


What's Inside?

by haleyc510



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy! au, Waitress! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: Kara Danvers is a waitress at a small town diner with her two best friends, James and Winn. She's stuck in an abusive marriage and then finds out she's unexpectedly pregnant. When she goes to see the doctor, it turns out there's a new one in town and it turns her whole world upside down.





	1. Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this first chapter lowkey SUXX because the dialogue is almost straight from the movie and we get like NO kara thoughts but it'll get better trust me.

“Kara, you’ve put it off long enough.”

Looking up from the pie in front of her, Kara met eyes with James and Winn who were both standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

“Put off what?”

“You know.” They both answered at the same time.

-•~•-

“I don’t want a baby. I don’t need a baby. All I want is to make pies. I just want to make pies.”

The little plastic stick was sitting on the bathroom sink and Kara was sitting on top of the toilet shaking her leg nervously.

“Is everything okay?”

Winn spoke through the door while James stood with his arms crossed across his chest to keep people from walking into the bathroom.

“As okay as it can get, I guess.”

“I thought you don’t sleep with your husband much anymore?” James asked

“He got me drunk.” Kara stood up and washer hands, purposely avoiding looking at the test sitting on the counter, “And I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband.”

Winn giggled and James elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh no, no no no no!” They heard Kara exclaim from in the restroom and James barged in,

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There’s a line forming. The control line and the other line! The bad one, the yes one!”

He grabbed the test from her hands and raised his eyebrows with a definite sigh, “That’s two definite lines, no mistaking it.”

“Guys, Snapper’s coming!”

“Oh shit.” James dropped the test in the trash can while he tried to help Kara get rid of the box.

The three of them were stuck in the bathroom when a fist pounded loudly on the door,

“Where is my waitstaff? I got customers.”

“Hold your horses, Snapper, Kara ain’t feeling well.” James shouted

“What’s wrong with ponytail?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Kara sat down quietly and closed her eyes. Winn and James shared a look over her head.

“You alright?” Winn leaned over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Shh, I’m inventing a new pie in my head.” She sat back and breathed in, “It’s a quiche. Brie cheese and smoked ham center. I’ll call it ‘I Don't Want Mike’s Baby Pie’.”

“I’m not sure we can write that on the menu board, Kar.” Winn said

“Then I’ll call it ‘Bad Baby Pie’.”

“It sounds amazing, Kara. Just like all your other pies.” James said and he smiled at her,

“I’m never gonna get away from Mike now.” Her head fell and Kara clenched her jaw before standing up, “Y’all are just too good to me. The best friends a girl could ever ask for, you know?”

Winn had a goofy smile on his face and James ushered them out of the bathroom.

-•~•-

The three of them were sitting outside the closed diner as the sun was setting. Kara sat with her bag in her lap and she was resting her head on Winn’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Winn asked

“I don’t know yet. If my plan works and I can get away from him in a few months then maybe he never has to know.”

“Is it even his child?” James asked

Kara laughed, acting scandalized, “You know everything that I do, James Olsen, and you know I’m not a cheater.”

“I’m just checking.” James said

Winn cut in, “You know Kara, I’d do anything to meet a girl, and James is married to the most frequently deployed woman in the US Army, and here you are married to a man here in town-”

“With a great taste in music.” James added

“Yes, a great taste in music. And you’re pregnant with a little girl.”

“Aww, it’s a girl? Kara that’s great.”

“We don’t know that it’s a girl.” Kara said annoyed

Winn continued, “But the fact of the matter is, neither Jamer or myself would trade places with you for even a second.”

“Very true. But, I would like to be able to make a pie half as good as Kara can.”

“So what if I can make a decent pie. That hardly counts in the grand scheme of things.”

Winn shrugged and then James scooted further away from them on the bench. “As you can plainly see, Kara, my right ear is significantly bigger than my left ear, and Winn has pasty, white skin and eats TV dinners alone, but neither of us would rather be you.”

“Well thanks for that, you two.” Kara sat quietly and then Winn said softly,

“I do have pasty, white skin.”

The three of them chuckled to themselves for a few minutes before a car came barreling down the road, blaring its horn.

It pulled up into the dirt parking lot, creating a large cloud around the three friends.

“Get in, Kara, let’s go.”

“See you both tomorrow.”

The both of them waved goodbye and Winn shouted, “Hey Mike, James and I just agreed that you have great music taste!”

“Go Mike!” James added with false enthusiasm, giving him a thumbs up and both of the guys sitting on the bench laughed at the eye roll that Mike gave them both. Kara sat down in the car and before she even had her seatbelt on, Mike was pulling out quickly.

The diner was fading in the distance, and Mike said to Kara,

“You don’t look happy to see me.”

Kara sat quietly, trying to keep from rolling her eyes.

“Well, are you happy to see me?”

“Yes I’m happy to see you, Mike.”

Mike pointed to his unshaven cheek and turned to face Kara in the passenger seat, “Ain’t you gonna give me a kiss?”

She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and he grinned, “That’s more like it.” He was quiet for a moment before he asked, “So where’s my money?”

“It’s right here in my pocket.”

“Well hand it over, now.”

He stuck out his sweaty hand and Kara forked over a bundle of assorted bills. He glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders,

“It was a slow day.”

“With all these slow days, I’m not sure it’s worth you workin’ there anymore. I’d rather have you at home making me pies all day long.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to get extra tables tomorrow.”

“Good.” He rubbed his hands anxiously on the steering wheel before asking, “Aren’t you gonna ask me how my day was?”

“How was your day?” Kara answered, eyes not moving from the road ahead of her

“Ask me like you mean it, baby.”

“How was your day, Mike.” She turned to face him, eyes shining with fake enthusiasm

“It was long, Mr. Johnson was on my case about the bar policy for drink limit but I told him that I don’t-”

Mike’s words drifted out of focus and Kara found herself lost in making a new pie.

In her head, she dropped chunks of bittersweet chocolate and turned it into an unsweet pudding. She drizzles a bowl of caramel over the top and then throws it in the fridge to set. She called it ‘I Hate My Husband Pie’.

She was jerked from her reverie when she heard Mike shout, “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, you were complaining about Mr. Johnson.”

“What were my exact words?”

He gave her a rude look, his jaw clenched in anger.

“Well, I can’t repeat them verbatim-”

He slammed his arm down on the console between them and Kara jumped in her seat,

“You don’t listen to me! It hurts my feelings!” He let out a deep breath, “Now apologize so that I can let you out this car and let you make my dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Mike for not being able to repeat your words verbatim. That’s something I should be able to do.”

“Whenever I need it.”

“Whenever you need it.”

Kara righted her gaze back at the dashboard and felt her heart squeeze in her chest. The other wad of cash that she had tucked into her waistband felt like it was burning her skin, but she couldn’t do anything with it until Mike had drank himself to sleep.

-•~•-

“You look very handsome tonight, Mikey.”

He froze with a bite of spaghetti pie halfway to his mouth. He grinned widely and set his fork down,

He reached across the table and ran his hand down Kara’s arm and she tried not to flinch, “It’s been awhile since you’ve called me Mikey. I like it. You look very pretty tonight, too. Maybe a little tired.” He looked down at her plate and pushed it towards her. “Why aren’t you eating your spaghetti pie?”

Kara worried her bottom lip before she answered slowly, “I was thinking I wanted to borrow some money from you.”

She gave him a sweet smile and he looked thoroughly unamused.

“And my answer to that, of course, is no.”

“There’s a big pie bake-off in Jonesville in a couple of months and I’d like to go.”

“And my answer to that of course, is no.”

“The prize money’s pretty good.”

He dropped his fork angrily, “Now what do you need money for? I give you everything you need, don’t I?”

“Absolutely.”

“You want for nothing, don’t you?”

“I want for nothing Mike.”

“I mean, your pies ain’t bad, honey, but why are you worrying about that when you’ve got me to take care of.”

Her heart fell into her stomach, any hopes she’d had of making it to the pie competition were dead in the water.

The prize money was what was going to help her buy a new life away from Mike. But now with the baby, she needed to get it all together more than ever, and it felt like everything was falling through her fingers.

“That’s a good point, Mike. I didn’t think of that.”

They stayed quiet, the only sound was Mike’s chewing and eventually the dropping of his silverware when he was ready for Kara to clear the table.

-•~•-

Kara was sandwiched between the wall and Mike’s body, his arm wrapped around her waist. She hated that he made her sleep on the inside of the bed, almost like he knew she was planning on leaving. She managed to squeeze her way out and grab the money that she’d dropped in the dresser when she’d changed out of her uniform.

She tiptoed into the living room and lifted the couch cushion up. Underneath, she pulled away the extra layer of fabric and she saw the months worth of tips that she had stashed away. Mike had begun to notice the lightening of the bills she handed her, so she always did her best to make sure she handed him all the smaller bills. That way she could make her hideaway more efficient by taking up less space with more money.

She sat on the floor beside the couch and looked at her kitchen a room away.

She felt empty.

When she was younger, the sight of her kitchen filled her with hope, and love, and every good thing she could really feel. It reminded her of her mother, and the love they shared for making pies.

She wishes she had her mother now.

Would she be proud of the woman Kara was? Proud of the life she’d built?

She felt her chest pull at the thought of the answer.

She counted the cash in the couch once more before heading back to bed. The couch had $300 total, and she could probably add around another two by the end of the month if she was lucky.

All that on top of the $600 hidden in the different cabinets that she didn’t think Mike even knew worked made enough to get the first month and then some on a new apartment in a different town. If she won the pie baking contest in Jonesville, then she’d be golden.

Until then, she had an appointment with Dr. Meuller in the morning, so she headed off to bed.


	2. Dr. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Dr. Luthor and are introduced to Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been a hot minute but a lovely comment inspired me to post a new chapter. a little short but it's still something and I'm never big on writing long chapters anyway. no guarantees on when the next one will be because i don't get breaks from school and im working a lot rn, but enjoy!! lmk what you guys think! unedited as always because im lazy and its 2:40 am

The office Kara had nearly grown up in as a child suddenly seemed cold, impersonal, and anything but comforting. Two pregnant women sat across the waiting room from her and she felt her stomach flip at the sight of how she would look in a few months.

Suddenly the pie in her hands felt heavy, the tin holding it was too cold.

“Kara Danvers?”

She jerked her head towards the hallway entrance where a woman waited to take her back into an exam room.

When she’d changed into the gown, she felt even more exposed. The numerous posters showing the different anatomy of a pregnant woman, the plastic sculptures of a uterus with a fetus growing in it, and the unmistakable ‘New Mommy’ sheet next to all of them.

When her door opened, it was not who she expected.

The woman was a few inches shorter than her, had jet black hair that was pulled back tightly into a bun, and her jawline was to die for. She also looked a good mixture of anxious and irritable which was doing nothing to ease Kara’s nerves. 

But this woman wasn’t her doctor to begin with.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your doctor.” She looked up from her clipboard, “Oh, you brought me a pie! I’ve only been in town for a few weeks and I’m already impressed with the hospitality here.”

The woman leaned forward to grab the pie and Kara maneuvered it out of her reach.

“You’re not my doctor. Lily Mueller is my doctor, and this pie is for her. It’s marshmallow mermaid, her favorite.”

 

“Well, she’s semiretired now. It all happened this morning, pretty suddenly. She kind of quit and we didn’t have time to call anybody else.”

Kara furrowed her brow and said with a frustrated twinge in her voice, “But Dr. Mueller delivered me! I’ve known her forever, and I really liked and trusted her.”

“Well maybe you could really like and trust me too?”

The woman looked hopeful, and equally as uncomfortable as Kara. 

“I’ve never even seen you before. And the first thing you do when you walk in is try and take my pie from me.”

“When you’re waiting in an office for a doctor and carry around a pie, said doctor may be under the impression that the pie is for them.”

“But it’s not. For you.” Kara huffed

The woman grinned, “I see. Well, I just got hired, this is still Dr. Mueller’s practice, but I’m the junior doctor on staff. I moved here from New York a few weeks ago.”

“Okay, fine. What’s your name?”

The woman stuck her hand out for Kara to shake it, “I’m Dr. Lena Luthor. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danvers.”

“You as well.”

Kara set the pie down on the exam table next to her and Dr. Luthor began flipping through her file.

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“It appears that I’m pregnant.” Kara let out a heavy sigh

“Oh, great! Congratulations! Good for you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Thank you, but I don’t want this baby.”

Lena paused, “I’m very sorry, but we don’t perform that parti-”

“No, I’m keeping it, but I’m not happy about it. I’m having a baby, and that’s that. It’s not a party.”

Kara stared at Lena, who was frozen for a moment, then she swallowed and began scribbling, murmuring under her breath, “Not a party.”

Kara breathed out a laugh and then gave the woman a half smile when she looked up at her again.

“So, how about we do a urinalysis, confirm that you’re pregnant and check for diseases and hormone imbalances, stuff like that.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

-•~•-

“Kara? Hi, come on in.” Kara gently pushed the door to the office open. It was riddled with books on every shelf and files upon files on every other available surface. There were several cups of coffee abandoned on the desk and where Dr. Luthor sat behind it all, Kara could barely see her head. “I’m terribly sorry about the mess, like I said, Dr. Mueller quit fairly suddenly, I haven’t had any time to tidy up.”

“It’s really no problem, you should see the messes my husband leaves around the house.”

The woman smiled at her from across the desk, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“So based on your results here, you are in fact pregnant. So, uncongratulations.”

Kara visibly deflated. It was one thing to see the test, to have the morning sickness, but to have her doctor tell her for sure… It all felt so much more present.

“So, here I have a list for you of activities to take it easy on from now on, such as exercise and sex-”

“I don’t do much of either.”

“Well, that’s just as well. No caffeine, no alcohol or tobacco, all the usual pregnancy stuff.”

Kara nodded and stood up, pushing her chair back nervously.

Lena stood up and moved around the desk, opening the door to escort Kara out of the office, “If you have any more questions, feel free to call the office any time.”

“Dr. Luthor, just how pregnant am I?”

Lena paused, her brow furrowing a bit, “Very, Mrs. Danvers.” Her hand left the door knob and clutched onto the clipboard in her hands, “There is really only one degree of pregnancy.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, I know that. How far along am I?”

Lena exclaimed, “Oh, of course!” She dropped her hands and smiled, “I’d put you about eight weeks, give or take.”

Taking a deep breath, Kara thought back. The dates lined up. She hated her husband.

“So I won’t start showing for a while?”

The doctor paused, “No, I don’t suppose not, however, the changes that a woman’s body goes through during this-”

“It’s okay you don’t have to keep going.”

“Thank you.”

Kara stood up and pushed her chair in, “Oh, before I forget, I want to give you this pie Dr. Luthor.”

Lena glanced over the pie, it appeared to be filled with cream and covered with mini colored marshmallows. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides,

“Thank you very much, it looks delicious. I’m off sugar though.” Kara gave her a disbelieving look, “It can cause chromium deficiency, decreased longevity and a whole host of other problems.”

This caused Kara to grin, “My momma always said that you could live to be a hundred if you gave up everything that made you want to.”

“The longer you’re off sugar, the less you crave it, I find.” Lena shook her head, “I haven’t had a piece of pie in years.”

“Really?” Lena nodded at the woman and Kara set the pie down on the desk between them, “Well, life’s hard enough.” With that, Kara left the office, the sheet of limited activities and foods she should avoid folded tightly in her hand.

Lena eyed the pie greedily. She gave a hard glare to the door and then her eyes dropped to the full pie tin sitting in front of her. She slowly gripped the edge and slid it to towards her.

Looking around her desk for a utensil, Lena felt her heart drop. She didn’t have anything besides a spoon that had been sitting in curdled, milky coffee for an unspecified amount of time. She leaned back in her chair and then felt the rubber of her stethoscope on the back of her neck.

Lena sat back up and removed her stethoscope from around her neck. Grabbing the chest-piece, she slowly scooped a generous portion of cream and marshmallow to her mouth. 

To say that that bite of pie was nothing short of life changing would be selling it leagues short.

Opening her eyes, Lena looked down at her now ruined stethoscope. It was worth it.

/:\/:\/:\

“You’re late, ponytail.”

Kara rushed into the diner and threw her apron on behind the counter.

“Sorry Snapper, the bus driver was late.”

Snapper dropped his towel on a table and scrubbed, “Well, why doesn’t your husband buy you a damn car?”

“He doesn’t want me going anywhere.”

The bell at the top of the door jingled. James sauntered in slowly, buttoning his shirt and his apron tossed over his shoulder.

“And you. Late, again. You know, you are inches away from being fired, sir.”

James rolled his eyes, “Okay, and? Try and fire me.”

Kara pulled James by his shirt sleeve and Winn carefully followed to the counter away from Snapper.

“Kara! How was the doctor?”

“It was fine, she was fine.”

“Doctor Mueller right?” 

“No, it was a new girl, she was younger, her lab coat was really starched.”

“Oh, a younger woman, could be good for Winn.”

“She didn’t strike me as a people person, don’t think she’s up for a relationship with the pie diner waiter.”

“That’s fine by me, I’m not exactly looking for a relationship at the moment, though if the opportunity arises, I won’t deny fate.”

“We know Winn.” James rolled his eyes and Kara smiled at her friends. The bell above the door rang and James visibly deflated, “Kara could you do me a huge favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

 

“Cat just sat down in my section, can you take her?”

Kara picked up a menu and her order pad, “Of course, Miss Grant loves me.”

“Good morning, Miss Grant.”

“Ah, Kiera, how are you today?”

“I’m just fine, how about you?”

“I own this pie diner.”

“Yes you do.”

“I think it’s too warm in here, I know I’m warm.”

“I’ll let Snapper know ma’am.”

“They keep all my businesses too warm on the inside. My gas station, my supermarket, my laundromat.” Cat paused, then raised her eyebrows, “But this is my favorite business. Cat’s Pie Shop. I’m Cat. And I will not tolerate it being too damn warm in here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Turn the air on.”

“Absolutely. What can I get for you?”

“I want two glasses of water, no ice.”

“Two glasses, no ice.”

“I want a slice of “Bad Baby Quiche Pie” with the tomatoes on the side on their own plate.”

“No potatoes with that?”

“Did I say anything about potatoes? Where did you get potatoes from?”

“Not potatoes, tomatoes.”

“With salt and pepper.”

“That it?”

“No. I want orange juice, no pulp, sugar free, but don’t bring that first, bring it with the meal.” She flipped open her newspaper and then raised a finger, “Now listen to my horoscope before you skedaddle away. ‘Aquarius, smooth sailing as Mars enters your inner circle today’, whatever the hell that means, ‘the ones you love will listen carefully to you today, just make sure you’re careful with what you say.’ Well that’s odd, I don’t have ones I love. Want to hear yours?”

“Oh, I’m aquarius too, and I don’t have ones I love either, just ones I live with.” Kara flipped her order book closed and then quickly excused herself, “I’m sorry, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lena and Kara meet next chapter! Leave a comment if you liked it and I'll work my hardest to knock out this and my other supercorp fic i just started working on tol! I'm done with school and graduation practice is tomorrow so I should be in a good spot for writing time! Peace an love yall


End file.
